Planned Proposal
by Kagarikairin11
Summary: Cagalli and Athrun seemed to have a misunderstanding... Will Athrun be able to mend it? Or will Cagalli reveal what has transpired a few days ago?


My entry for Valentine's Day 2014! I'm one of those people who celebrate Single Awareness Day today XD hahahaha XD I'm looking for a Shinn for my Cagalli XD

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gundam SEED Destiny =D

* * *

><p>"Why don't you guys just help me out?"<p>

Athrun Zala, an Admiral at the ORB Military blurted out to Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato who were currently in ORB for a visit. Lacus has been busy as the new Chairwoman of PLANTs while Kira now holds the position of White Coat in the ZAFT Military. Their blue-haired friend called them to his apartment about his problem.

"Athrun… Lacus and I are going out for a lunch date… It's already 11:30 in the morning… " The brown-haired Coordinator said as he massaged the back of his head as he looked at his best friend. Lacus looked at Athrun worriedly since she knew why he was having a hard time.

"We should help him, Kira… Cagalli's still angry and it's February 14 today…" Lacus said, looking at Athrun and Kira.

"I know… but it's Athrun's fault… He was the one who pissed her off. Besides, we'll see each other tonight for dinner…" Kira just wanted to escape from Cagalli's wrath, remembering what she did to him the last time she got angry. "I don't want a repeat of _that_…"

Athrun sighed and finally gave up. "Fine then… I'll solve this myself… You guys can have your lunch date…" His voice wasn't enthusiastic but he understood that even Lacus and Kira don't have time for themselves, much like him and Cagalli.

"We're really sorry we can't help Athrun…" The pink-haired princess stated as Kira grabbed Lacus' hand and both left his apartment to fend off for himself.

"What am I to do…?" Athrun sighed again, covering his face with both hands.

**Meanwhile…**

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Cagalli Yula Athha stopped reading a document regarding relief operations and gently picked up the ringing phone. "Hello, this is Representative Athha… How may I help you?"

"Sis…" said the caller softly, like he was afraid to talk to his sister.

"What do you want, Kira?" she answered him firmly.

"About Ath-"

"If Athrun asked for your help to get me out of my office for a Valentine's date, then, NO! I refuse to get involved in your schemes!" The Lioness roared, scaring her brother who wished he didn't call his fiery sister.

"B-but Cagalli… He -"

"I. SAID. NO!" She roared again and put the phone back. "Damn it… UGH!" She slammed her palms on her desk clearly showing that she was pissed. Really pissed…

"What happened?" Ledonir Kisaka, Cagalli's long time bodyguard and friend, peeked inside her office after hearing a loud thud that startled the employees on the 4th floor.

"It's nothing Kisaka… Leave me alone." She sat down vigorously and crossed her arms.

"Cagalli… I know you want to have the whole day for the both of you…" The dark-skinned Admiral said with a hint of worry and understanding to the raged Lioness. She glared at him, pushed him towards the door and then said, "I want to work! Just go! Have a date with Erica or something! Mind your own business Kisaka!" The blonde princess closed the door as she was saying the other half of her statement.

Kisaka let out a breath and walked away. "Good Luck, Athrun…" And with that, a grin could be seen on Kisaka's face.

**With Athrun…**

"Why did I have to do that… I'm so stupid…" Athrun Zala paced back and forth inside the four walls of his room. He's been acting weird since Cagalli won't talk with him and it was because of what he did a few days ago…

**-FLASHBACK-**

"_What's on your mind, Athrun?" The Goddess of Victory asked her knight while she leaned her head on his shoulder. The two were inside the blue-haired knight's car, which was parked at a street, wondering what they would do for Valentine's Day._

"_I'm just thinking if I'll propose to you…"_

_Cagalli was caught off guard and her eyes widened. She removed her head from his shoulders and looked at him upset. "Wha-what do you mean… propose…?"_

"_I'm not sure if I should or…. (crap…)" Athrun stopped talking and slowly turned his head to face the now red-faced princess. 'Damn… That didn't come out right….' He thought._

"_Are you saying… that you don't want to marry me..?" Her head was down, tears started to fall and a palm hit a cheek. She slapped him real hard, he unconsciously touched the sore cheek and was dumbfounded. "FINE! GO TO THAT GIRL! SEE IF I CARE!" She opened the door of the car; got outside and slammed it shut, leaving a speechless Athrun behind. "I'm so dead…" was all that he could mutter._

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"Me and my big mouth…" Athrun let out another sigh, perhaps the hundredth sigh for the day, as he was having trouble reconciling with his girlfriend since she didn't want to see him, let alone talk with him. "She misunderstood me… She thought I was thinking about Meyrin… but… I was just thinking if I should propose to her that soon… Damn…" He sighed again and decided to talk to his princess but a ring of a phone put him to a halt.

"This is Athrun Zala…"

"Athrun, come to the Parliament House, NOW!"

"Wa-wait… what happened!?"

"It's Cagalli… she -"

"I'll be there!" He put the phone back, took his coat and rushed to his car. He inserted his car keys and started the engines. "Damn… Cagalli… I hope you're okay…."

He drove as fast as he could; worrying that his Princess needs him more than ever. He didn't want to think that something bad happened. He didn't want her to get hurt. He will always love her and that will never change. His mind was racing and he didn't want to waste another second. He might not have asked the caller what _exactly_ happened but he just doesn't want to see a bloody Cagalli, begging for dear life.

"Athrun… stop thinking about it… She's okay… she's going to be alright…" Athrun was obviously flushed and he immediately exited his car after he parked at his own parking slot.

He forced the door open, going straight to the receptionist, asking what had happened.

"Where's… where is she…?" He said as he panted hard, the receptionist answering him as fast as she can. "There was an incident at the 4th floor and the princess refused to be taken to the hospital…"

"Taken to the… hospital…? What happened…?" He finally caught his breath and inquired with a firm tone.

"She was -"

"GOD DAMNIT! I SAID I'M FINE! I DON'T NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!" The vicious growl of the Lioness echoed through the 1st floor, everyone staring at the princess who came out from the elevator with a bleeding neck. Kisaka, who was accompanying her, tried to reason with her. He saw Athrun utterly shocked and worried but cannot go near her because she was still angry. "Athrun! Put some sense into her head, please." All of the people stopped moving, Cagalli looking at Kisaka then at Athrun while Athrun slowly approached her as Kisaka left so that the blue-haired can tame the lioness.

"Cagalli…" He slowly reached his hand out towards her bleeding neck, he felt the pain of seeing the person you love get hurt. The blonde princess looked at him, eyebrows meeting halfway, indicating she wasn't very happy.

"Let's go and treat that wound… I don't want to see you hurt…" He held her hand and guided her towards the infirmary located just a few steps from the reception desk.

"You don't want to see hurt but you left anyways…" Her voice was weak; she wanted to tell him that she doubted their relationship. Athrun was silent but he tightened his grip on her hand. Cagalli sat down on the bed as Athrun took the first aid kit from a cabinet. The nurse approached him but he refused her help and told her that he'll treat her wounds. The nurse nodded and left the two inside the infirmary.

As Athrun wiped the blood from her neck, he began to reminisce. "Remember when you shot me and you treated my wound? What I'm doing right now reminds me of exactly that…"

"…."

"You always save me… and yet I, Athrun Zala, can't even protect my princess…" The Justice pilot was now applying a bit of cream to the affected area as he talked to her.

"…"

"Even when Shinn said those horrible things, I couldn't say anything to defend you…" He cut a piece of bandage to be wrapped on her wound. "I was hurt, hearing you almost got married… and that Kira said you were crying because I was going to destroy something that you were trying to protect… I felt really horrible…" Athrun secured the bandage so that it covered the wound, and he smiled as he turned to look at Cagalli.

He knelt down, the princess looking away as he did. "I have been an idiot, and I felt like I don't deserve such an amazing person as my lover…" He said, looking down.

"Shut up…"

"Cagalli Yula Athha… You might not be as influential as Lacus, as kind and gentle like Kira, or as sweet as Miriallia…" Cagalli then glared at him, yet he still continued. "…even though you're as hotheaded as Shinn, as loud as Yzak and much of a troublemaker like Dearka…" Athrun took a velvet box from his pocket, opening it, the content facing Cagalli. "I will always love you. I can't imagine myself marrying or loving another girl… My love towards Lacus was forced and I could say that you're my first love…" He took the ring from the box, took her hand and said, "Will Cagalli Yula Athha, Princess of ORB, marry Athrun Zala, the Red Knight…?" Cagalli's mouth was open, there were tears in her eyes, Athrun reaching his hand out to wipe her tears and both of them held each other's hand tight.

"So… do you want to be Mrs. Zala?"

The Akatsuki pilot covered her mouth with both hands as she cried hard. Of course she wanted to! She's been waiting for this day to come! But there was doubt in her mind… She knew how close Meyrin and Athrun were and she had the courage to ask him.

"What about… Meyrin?"

After smiling at her question, he hugged her tightly and whispered, "Meyrin can never replace you in my heart… Now, what's your answer…?"

"Do you… have to ask…?"

Both of them locked lips, not knowing that nine pairs of eyes were watching the moment.

"They're both weird…"

"Yeah…"

"But aren't they so sweet~?"

"You dare call your own sister and best friend 'weird'?"

"Yeah…"

"Like brother, like sister…"

"Whaaa…?"

"Stop it guys… Just 'coz Cagalli planned for this… Faking she's angry with Athrun and then telling us about her evil plan…"

"That's why she's weird… That twisted bit-"

"You said something…?"

"Uhm…"

"Enough, enough! Let's just go on ahead to Cagalli's house and prepare for our sleepover."

"Let's go!"

"Let's… go…"

At the Athha Mansion…

"So, this was planned…?" Athrun said after his friends explained it. "You shot Cagalli just for this to work out?" He glared at Shinn, who seemed to have enjoyed his role as the 'mysterious assassin'. "It was your princess' order."

"Don't blame my best friend…" Cagalli shot glares to Athrun and sipped some tea.

"I still don't get why the two of you became close friends…"

"That's 'coz we're both troublemakers. Ha!" Shinn yelled, shoving his words on Athrun's face.

"How about Lacus…?" Athrun asked.

"She's my girl best friend. He's my guy best friend…" Cagalli replied as she pointed at the pink-haired and the raven-haired Coordinators.

"I… see…" Athrun grew quiet, jealous that Shinn is Cagalli's guy best friend.

"You're jealous, aren't you?"

"Wha..? Why would I be -"

"I know a lot about you… You're even jealous that Kira and I are close… considering the fact that we're twins…"

"…"

"But that's what I love about you…"

"I love you too…"

xoxoxox

"_HAPPY HEART'S DAY~!"_

* * *

><p>Rushed fic XD Sarreehhhh. I don't know what to write XD Flames accepted XD<p>

In case anyone is confused:

1. Kira's call is also planned. (The phone was on loud speakers so Athrun could hear.)

2. Even Kisaka was part of it. (To confuse the hell out of the employees.)

3. And yes, Shinn shot Cagalli. She didn't dodge, trusting Shinn that he'll do his job.

4. Where are the other leads? Preparing at Cagalli's Mansion for the Sleepover/Night Party for Valentine's.


End file.
